1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to water resistant housings, and in particular, to housings that serve as portable systems for containing and delivering audio media players while conducting underwater activities at depths exceeding atmospheric pressure.
Scuba diving has increased in popularity as a recreational hobby over the decades. Currently, there is no reliable technology that will allow for the use of a personal and portable underwater or near-surface music system while engaged in physical activities in environments where aquatic pressure exceeding atmospheric pressure is encountered. The emergence of lightweight and diminutive portable audio players such as compact disc, minidisk, and MP3 players have made feasible the enjoyment of music while engaging in physical exercise, sporting events and other outdoor activities. Such audio playing devices are not constructed to withstand being submersed and pressurized by an aquatic environment.
The following disclosure relates to a system for a submersible audio housing system adapted for scuba diving and near surface activity. The disclosure provides a system that functions while being submersed, due to the maintenance of a hydrostatic seal against extreme aquatic pressure. The disclosure further provides methods for stimulating the user""s audiosensory systems underwater, via such methods as ultrasonic frequency and bone conduction and by way of analog or digital cables, or wireless technology. The unit is portable, so as not to infringe upon the privacy of others. The disclosure also provides a headset comprising water and pressure resistant audio speakers that are compatible to use with a diving hood, and capable of compensating for the water""s dampening effect on certain frequencies. The invention disclosed herein is easy to use, inexpensive and easily repaired and updated.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following prior art disclosures are provided as a background to the invention disclosed herein, and should not be construed as limiting the scope of the invention claimed. The following disclosures are incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Williams (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,456,377 and 5,533,737) disclose a system for enclosing electrical outlet fixtures and serves as a method of weatherproofing power plugs. This concept of enclosing an electrical system is further adapted by enclosing complete electric devices.
Deschamps (U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,180) discloses a water-resistant cabinet for electrical devices and components. This device is constructed from a plurality of mounting plates and is sealed internally with glue. A door is assembled to the frame, which pivots on hinges, and can be closed to make watertight seals. The structure is perforated to form a duct for passage of wiring to the internal components. Molzan (U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,189) discloses a waterproof container. The container is designed for small objects and is made of deformable material made to collapse around the internal equipment under environmental pressure. Risko (U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,084) discloses a means of enclosing an electronic device using a flexible membrane and a battery access door. The above mentioned containers are designed to seal equipment containers against water and moisture. However, the structures are not designed for underwater use, especially under conditions experienced while diving.
Kamata (U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,894) discloses a waterproof casing suitable for housing a camera. The device uses a non-woven air-permeable fabric material to allow air, but not water, inside the container. Furthermore, other structural deficiencies prohibit this device from being a reliable mechanism for housing an electrical device while experiencing a pressurized environment. Johnson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,323) discloses a waterproof bag mechanism for housing a camera. The disclosure is designed for environments that are wet, but not involving environmental pressure.
In order to deal with the pressure of the environment altering the structure of the housing and crushing the internal components, containers have been made that utilize flexible membranes that have been internally pressurized. Gell (U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,299) discloses a flexible, waterproof container that can be internally pressurized. This device is complex, bulky, costly, and requires peripheral technology to pressurize the unit. In addition, it is highly susceptible to failure because of the potential for perforation of the flexible membrane, thereby causing the entire compartment to flood and destruction of the device within.
To solve the problem of an expensive and puncture prone pressurized flexible membrane, rigid housing systems have been disclosed. Monterio (U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,343), Wakabayashi (U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,988), Matsumoto (U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,139), and Breslau (U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,144) disclose systems using rigid materials to house a video camera. Although these devices are suitable for maintaining a seal in a hydrostatic environment, they do not serve the function of a containing an audio electronic device and delivering the sound to the users.
The concept of rigid housings has been further adapted to house audio components in wet environments. Delage (U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,590) discloses a device that will contain an entire stereo and loudspeaker system. The design is a container with a removable lid that exposes the stereo system. In this way a stereo system can be transported in a wet environment and avoid damage. The system may be suitable for near surface activity, but the design in not adapted for full submersion into a pressurized aquatic environment.
Hofer (U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,806) discloses a headset for underwater use. The device is susceptible to easy destruction because of the ability of water and other debris in the medium to flow close to the circuitry. The device is capable of emitting a limited frequency range based on a single bone-conducting speaker. In contrast, the system disclosed herein embodies the use of single or multiple speakers of various types and frequency ranges, and capable of compensating for the dampening effects of water. The speaker concept has been further described in Rappaport et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,599) disclosing a headband to contain the speakers and radio system, and Kenning et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,667) disclosing a swimming training cap with embedded speakers.
Goldfarb (U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,363) discloses an amphibious personal audio system for swimmers. A disadvantage of the application of this device to underwater activities is that the earphones are inserted into the user""s ears, thus pressing into the ear canal and preventing pressure equilibration. Furthermore, the speakers are worn as a headband, thus interfering with the strap of a mask and preventing the use of a hood. In addition, the structural design describes a flexible membrane that cannot withstand hydrostatic pressure. Thus the disclosed invention is not useful in pressurized environments, or under low temperature conditions that require the use of a hood.
Further improvements have been made, wherein flexible membranes allow for improved aquatic protection. This has made it possible for audio devices to function while the user is swimming. Fuller (U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,718), Silverman (U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,587) and Olsen (U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,797) disclose flexible membrane housings for a personal stereo and speaker system with conical type earphones which the user inserts into the ear canals. As mentioned above, the design of conical ear plugs is not appropriate for diving because the ambient pressure will force the ear plugs deep into the ear canal causing pain and tissue damage. Second, a flexible membrane will compress around the device causing all the buttons to be pressed, and possibly implode the device. Thus, these devices are not suited for the pressurized environments encountered while diving, but have limited utility for near-surface activities.
Peck (U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,176) and May (U.S. Pat. No. 5,889,730) disclose underwater communication systems that use head-mounted speaker systems connected to underwater transceivers/receivers for audio communication amongst divers. These devices are not described to be coupled to a portable audio device but rather for voice communication between divers.
Regardless of the merits, features, or advantages of the above-cited references, none of them achieves, or fulfills, the purposes of the present invention.
The invention disclosed herein generally relates to a system for using a personal and portable audio device in an aquatic environment. In one embodiment, the audio device is contained within a rigid container capable of withstanding the pressure encountered while submerged into an aquatic environment. In a preferred embodiment, the rigid container is provided with a removable lid for easy removal or service of the device contained within. In another preferred embodiment a waterproof seal is positioned between the lid and container to prevent entry of water into the closed container. In a most preferred embodiment, said seal is capable of withstanding underwater pressures exceeding one atmosphere.
The invention embodies the use of components to secure the lid to the container and to close the seal between the lid and container. In a preferred embodiment, said components comprise safety features preventing accidental opening of the lid during aquatic use.
The invention further comprises components which prevent water from reaching and damaging the audio device. In a preferred embodiment, the interior of the container is provided with water-absorbing material. In another preferred embodiment the container is provided with internal walls creating waterproof chambers or compartments. In yet another preferred embodiment, the container is provided with a pressure release valve to compensate for the effect of increased depth on the container""s internal pressure and its configuration. The invention further comprises the use of a vacuum release valve to facilitate opening of the lid.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the container harbors a moisture sensor to detect leakage of the container. Such sensors may include, are not limited to, electrical or chemical.
The invention further comprises the use of an internal lighting source to illuminate the device contained within. Such lighting sources may be electrical or chemical, and mounted on the outside or inside of the container. In a preferred embodiment, the electrical lighting source is powered by a battery.
The invention further embodies the use of additional components for monitoring the operation of the audio device within the container. Such systems may be visual or electrical. In one preferred embodiment, the container is manufactured partially from a transparent material. In another preferred embodiment, the container harbors circuitry that is capable of monitoring the electrical operation of the audio device.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the device within the container is an audio transmitting device. The invention embodies the use of any audio device including, but not limited to audio player, MP3 player, CD player, cassette player, DVD player, communication device, telephone, cellular telephone, radio receiver, radio transmitter, computer, laptop computer, palm pilot, personal digital assistant, pager, measuring device, geiger counter, sonar, pH meter, thermometer, luminometer, and magnetometer. In a most preferred embodiment, the audio device recites information on underwater sightings and points of interest relating to a specific underwater location.
In one embodiment of the invention, the container is provided with one or several straps for attachment to the user or the user""s equipment. In a preferred embodiment, the container is provided with external features facilitating attachment to the user""s body.
The invention further embodies components for manually and externally controlling the device within the closed container. Such control devices may comprise both external and internal components. In a preferred embodiment, the external control components are capable of horizontal and vertical movement, and capable of generating both horizontal and vertical movement of the internal components of the controlling device. In one embodiment the container or lid harbors one such external control device. In a preferred embodiment the container or lid harbors multiple external control devices. In a most preferred embodiment, the container or lid harbors a number of control devices spatially arranged so as to optimally operate the controls of a specific audio device within the container.
In a further embodiment of the invention, components for connecting the internal audio device to an audio jack are provided. In a preferred embodiment, the audio jack is attached to the container.
In a further embodiment of the invention, components connecting the audio jack to an audio communication link are provided. In a preferred embodiment, the components connecting the audio jack to the audio communication link are comprised of a male hydraulic nipple; a female hydraulic coupling; and a locking bearing mechanism. In a most preferred embodiment, the components connecting the audio jack to the audio communication link are internally sealed.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the audio communication link is connected to a device capable of generating audible sound. Said audio communication link may transmit an analog or digital signal. In one embodiment, the audio communication link is provided with a volume control. In a preferred embodiment, said volume control operates as a resistor. In another preferred embodiment the audio control comprises an amplifier. The invention embodies the use of several devices capable of producing audible sound. In one preferred embodiment, the sound-generating device is a speaker. In another preferred embodiment the sound-generating device is a bone-conducting device.
The invention further embodies an underwater headset comprising at least one speaker within a waterproof enclosure, wherein said at least one speaker is adapted for vertical and horizontal positioning. In a preferred embodiment, the at least one speaker is mounted on a member capable of horizontal and vertical movements. In another preferred embodiment, at least one speaker is capable of operating with a frequency between 290 Hz and 10 kHz. In one embodiment, the waterproof enclosure comprises a water-resistant membrane. In a preferred embodiment, the headset comprises one or more control devices such as an on/off switch, a volume control or an amplifier. The invention further embodies an underwater headset comprising at least one speaker within a waterproof enclosure, wherein said at least one speaker is mounted on a frame that attaches to the ear. In a preferred embodiment, the speaker is inserted into the ear canal. In a most preferred embodiment the waterproof enclosure is made from a flexible material. In a preferred embodiment, the headset comprises one or more control devices such as an on/off switch, a volume control or an amplifier. In yet another preferred embodiment, at lest one speaker is capable of operating with a frequency between 290 Hz and 10 kHz. The invention further embodies the use of different types of electrical speaker elements in said headsets, including but not limited to, piezoelectric, magnetic, bone conducting, ultrasound and electrostatic transducers.